Infiniti FX
The Infiniti FX is a mid-size luxury crossover SUV produced by the Nissan-owned Infiniti luxury vehicle brand since the 2003 model year. The FX replaced the QX4 as Infiniti's mid-size luxury-type SUV, although the QX4 was smaller than the FX. It was released at the same time as its competitors, the Porsche Cayenne and Volvo XC90. It shares the same FM platform as the rear-wheel drive Nissan 370Z, whereas the similarly sized Nissan Murano is based on the same D platform as the front-wheel drive Nissan Altima. The FX and QX56, whose platform is shared with the Nissan Armada, are not sold in Japan. The FX has been described as having the profile of a "giant scarab" or a "Bionic cheetah". Its designers sought what they called a "cool fusion" – the blending of a substantial SUV lower body with the sleek, elegant upper body more reminiscent of a classic sports car or sports GT.2006 Infiniti FX35- FX45 Vehicle Overview In addition, they sought to combine sports-car performance with SUV functionality. The FX is now in its second generation, since the 2009 model year FX35 and FX50. First generation (S50, 2003–2008) 4.5 L V8 |related =Infiniti G35/G37 Infiniti M Infiniti EX Nissan 350Z |transmission = 5-speed automatic with manual mode |wheelbase = |length = |width = |height = 2003-05: 2006-08: |fuel_capacity = |body_style = 5-door SUV |image = }} The nameplates FX35 and FX45 refer to the two available engines. The FX35 is available in two drivetrains, the RWD and the AWD, which are both fitted to a dual overhead cam 3.5-liter 24-valve V6 VQ35DE gasoline engine, with aluminum-alloy block and heads, electronically controlled “drive-by-wire” throttle system, and low-friction molybdenum-coated pistons that makes use of the continuous variable valve timing which in part optimizes the opening of intake valves. This is also coupled with an electronically controlled super-wide ratio five-speed automatic with a manumatic shift mode that includes the option of sequentially selected manual gearshifts and downshift rev matching. The FX45 incorporates a 4.5-liter (4,494 cc) 32-valve V8 DOHC VK45DE gasoline engine with four valves per cylinder, microfinished camshafts with aluminum-alloy block and heads, low-friction molybdenum-coated pistons, titanium intake and exhaust valves, modular cylinder heads, microfinished crankshaft, lightweight pistons, super-silent single stage cam drive chain, and a Continuously Variable Valve Timing Control System that optimizes opening of intake valves. Total 2007 sales of the FX45 numbered just 1,598 units, about a tenth of the FX35s. 2006 facelift The FX series was updated for 2006 with new options and standard features. The updates included an exterior facelift with new grille, bumper, wheel design and three new exterior colors, and inside a revised center console with new color screen. Many features previously optional were made standard, including the 300-watt Bose audio system, RearView Monitor, 7-inch color display, Advanced Air Bag System (AABS), leather seating surfaces with heated front seats, 10-way power driver’s seat with power lumbar support and 8-way power passenger’s seat. The FX45 featured additional upgrades, including new 20-inch wheels, leather-appointed seats, a revised sport-tuned 4-wheel independent suspension with new dampers, a Bluetooth system, and the Premium Package became standard. The taillights on Sport Package equipped FX35 models and all FX45 models were changed from red to clear. The Infiniti FX was the first passenger vehicle to offer a lane departure warning system in the United States market. Infiniti's version uses a camera that watches the lane markings to alert everyone in the car via an audible buzzer that the driver is drifting unintentionally. Performance FX35: *0- : 7.1 seconds *0- : 17.5 *1/4 mile: 15.5 seconds at * Skidpad: .79g *Top Speed: (drag limited) FX45: *0- : 6.3 seconds *0- : 16.5 seconds *1/4 mile: 14.8 seconds at * Skidpad: .82g *Top Speed: (electronically limited) Second generation (S51, 2009–) 3.7 L V6 5.0 L V8 |transmission = 7-speed automatic with manual mode |wheelbase = |related =Infiniti G37 Infiniti M Infiniti EX Nissan 370Z |length = |width = |height = |layout = Front-engine, rear-wheel drive / all-wheel drive |body_style = 5-door SUV }} The redesigned 2009 Infiniti FX was officially unveiled at the Geneva Motor Show on March 4, 2008, and went on sale in June 2008. The V6 model is still called the FX35 with the VQ35HR V6, however the V8 model has been renamed FX50 in recognition of its 5-liter engine with the newly-developed VK50VE. The exterior retains some of the first generation's "Bionic Cheetah" look and "giant scarab" profile, while incorporating new styling cues. Some of the most distinct features of the new FX are the longer, sharklike sculpted headlights, a large trapezoidal grille filled with horizontal dark-chrome waves, and completely functional side air vents. The overall size and dimensions of the new model, both external and internal, remain similar to the previous model. The interior was completely redesigned to bring the FX up to the level of luxury found inside of other Infiniti models like the G37 and EX35. Features include stitched leather seats, stained maple wood or piano black finishes, and matte-finish surfaces. The FX comes with a new double-wishbone front suspension design, similar to that found on the G37 and EX35, replaces the previous generation FX’s front strut-type suspension. The suspension’s upper and lower A-arms help provide superior control of a wheel’s motion, especially when the suspension compresses and extends, providing more travel than the previous strut design. The net result is a better ride and improved handling. The current FX is now 1.6 times more torsionally rigid and 3.4 times more resistant to bending than the previous model. FX37 (Europe) A Europe-specific FX37 was unveiled at the 2008 Paris Motor Show, and went on sale in Europe in October, 2008 with the VQ37VHR. According to Jim Wright, Vice President Infiniti Europe, “FX37 is a significant model for Europe and we expect it to account for as much as 80 per cent of FX sales. By combining excellent handling and punchy performance with genuine luxury and SUV practicality, FX37 will appeal to customers who appreciate quality and individuality." Europeans get the 320-hp FX37 as their entry level model instead of the FX35, which will be available in FX37 GT and FX37S versions. The FX37 GT comes standard with 20-inch alloy wheels, electric and heated/ventilated front seats, adaptive xenons, parking camera sensors, all-wheel-drive and a 7-speed automatic with paddle shifting. The FX37S gets 21 inch alloy wheels, Continuous Damping Control and sports seats. Pricing for the 2009 Infiniti FX37 in Europe starts at €55,950 ($79,437 USD). FX30 turbo diesel (Europe) Infiniti has launched a new 3.0-liter V6 (V9X Engine) diesel engine that will power the EX, FX and M models. The V6 engine delivers a total of , at 2,500 rpm. The engine is mated to a seven-speed automatic transmission. It was launched in the 2010 Geneva Motor Show. Phase two of Infiniti’s quiet assault on the European luxury car market is underway with the arrival of a newly developed 3.0-litre V6 diesel. The engine, the first in the brand’s 20 year history, has been specifically designed to deliver high levels of refined performance in line with Infiniti philosophy. It will initially be available in both the acclaimed EX and FX crossovers and later in the Infiniti M luxury performance sedan.Although a V8 diesel engine was investigated, the V6 format was identified early on as the ideal layout for the unit, providing the optimum balance between overall performance, refinement and volume potential across the three Alliance brands. Target performance was 238 PS (175 kW), of torque and early compliance with forthcoming Euro 5 emission legislation. Power output is bang on target at 175 kW (238 PS) while the class-leading torque output of 550 Nm (for rear and four-wheel drive applications) is better than the target. Better still, peak torque is achieved from as low as 1,750 rpm and is available all the way to 2,500 rpm, while as much as is available from a mere 1,500 rpm. Idle speed is an exceptionally low 650 rpm with none of the NVH usually associated with a diesel. Equipment Standard comfort features include dual-zone automatic climate control, a premium 11-speaker, 300 watt Bose stereo with in-dash 6 CD changer and 2GB hard drive, steering wheel mounted audio controls, premium leather seating surfaces, heated front bucket seats, heated power mirrors, 10-way power driver seat w/ lumbar adjustment, 8-way power passenger seat, individual driver memory system (drivers seat, side mirrors, and steering wheel positions), RearView back-up camera, UV reflective glass, and Infiniti's Intelligent Key system. The Intelligent Key design from the first generation FX now incorporates a Push Button Ignition system. With this system, the driver does not have to remove keys to drive the vehicle; a simple electronic fob carried on the driver allows the driver to lock/unlock and start the vehicle keyless. Other standard features include Scratch Shield paint (first introduced on the Infiniti EX), black lacquer interior trim, high-intensity discharge (HID) headlamps, LED brake lamps, 12-point sequential welcome lighting, electronic liftgate closure assist, automatic dimming rear-view mirror with compass, glass moonroof, rear privacy glass, integrated rear spoiler, and dual chrome exhaust tips. Standard safety features include dual front air bags, side impact air bags, and rear curtain airbags with rollover sensor, as well as Zone Body construction with front and rear crumple zones. Options include Infiniti's Hard Drive Navigation with touch screen and 3D building images, All-Around View Monitor (first introduced on the Infiniti EX) which displays a virtual bird's-eye view of the vehicle and surroundings to aide in parking, and Intelligent Cruise Control, which provides the benefits of standard cruise control with the ability to add speed and distance intervals, as well as automatically slowing the vehicle in slowing traffic to help provide a safe distance. When traffic flow ahead speeds up, Intelligent Cruise Control then reaccelerates to the preset speed and distance settings. Optional industry-first Distance Control Assist intuitively helps the driver release the throttle and apply the brakes as needed in slowing traffic. Another option, Forward Collision Warning uses the Intelligent Cruise system's laser range finder to alert the driver of a potential collision, and if the driver does not respond, Brake Assist automatically engages the brakes to help reduce collision speed and impact. The Premium Package adds heated and cooled front seats, a power adjustable steering wheel, iPod integration system, folding outdoor mirrors, and aluminum paddle shifters to adjust the gears when using the manual shift mode. Transmission and drivetrain All 2009 FX models came standard with Infiniti's new 7-speed automatic transmission, which was also introduced on the 2009 G37 coupe. A much welcomed improvement over the previous 5-speed box, the 7-speed transmission delivers power more smoothly. The FX35 (U.S.) is available in both rear-wheel drive or all-wheel drive configuration, while the FX35 (Canada), FX37 (Europe) and FX50 (all) come standard with all-wheel drive. The FX uses Nissan's ATTESA E-TS all-wheel drive system. All FX50 models ordered with the Sport package (FX50S) come equipped with Active Steering package. This package features a planetary gearset on the steering shaft (similar to BMW), that varies the steering ratio between 12.0:1 and 18.5:1. The package also includes a rear-wheel steering system that induces up to one degree of steer to the rear wheels, to provide increased handling response for the vehicle. Performance FX35: *0- : 6.1 seconds *0- : 15.7 *1/4 mile: 14.9 seconds at * Skidpad: .82g *Top Speed: (drag limited) FX37 (Europe): *0- : 5.8 seconds *1/4 mile: 14.6 seconds at *Top Speed: (drag limited) FX50: *0- : 5.0 seconds *0- : 12.6 seconds *1/4 mile: 13.7 seconds at * Skidpad: .87g *Top Speed: (electronically limited) Production All vehicles are built at Nissan Motor Company's plant in Tochigi, Japan. References External links to English language content *Official Infiniti USA site *Official Infiniti USA FX homepage FX Category:Crossover SUVs Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2003 Category:Trucks built in Japan